Some systems include a shared or common power bus that provides power to one or more electrical devices. For example, a typical automobile has an automotive power net. A power source, such as an alternator or battery, outputs power to the automotive power net and an electrical device, such as an electronic control unit (ECU), receives power from the automotive power net to perform an operation.
Unfortunately, by the time the power reaches a device from a shared power bus, the power may not be of high quality and free from disturbances. That is, the harsh environmental conditions (e.g., electro-magnetic interference, noise, or other undesirable conductions) surrounding the shared power bus, as well as the constantly changing operational states of the different devices that are simultaneously supplied power from the shared power bus, may introduce disturbances onto the bus (e.g., over voltage or current conditions, under voltage or current conditions, load dumps, voltage ringing, voltage or current spikes, as well as large and small electrical transients) and diminish the quality of the power. To compensate for low quality power, some systems include additional, often expensive filter components or operate less efficiently, relying on techniques that require a constant increase in energy consumption.